Tragedy
by Mal.Evie.Ben18
Summary: see First chapter
1. Summary

**It has been a year after Ben and the gang have graduating and Mal and Ben are married expecting twins. Evie and Doug are living together in Evie's Castle that she inherited after Ben reinstated her title after he become King. Jane and Carlos are engaged. Jay and Audrey got married and have a 6 month old baby girl named Emma. Mal also has two sister and a brother named Dracul which everyone calls Drake he is a year younger then Mal and Amy but unlike mal and amy he knows his father and mother of course his mom is is Maleficent and his dad is Diablo which raised him but he has always been overprotective of mal and amy** **and melissa a OC from** **Bal09121994 and another OC Amy by** **pinksakura271. Evie is also Queen Mal and King Ben's royal seamstress. Doug works at a music shop in town. Chad has yet to borther them since they graduating but that comes to end when he kidnaps Evie and rapes her what will happen with her and Doug? Will she get pregnant? If so what will that mean for the Charming throne? Will King Charming and Cinderella back Chad or support Evie? What will happen When Amy is present at Chad's Trial?**


	2. The Attack

I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs except for Melissa or Amy in this story.

* * *

Mal and Evie were sitting on a bench while and Doug were swimming in the nearby pawn talking about baby names for Mal and Ben's twins. Since Mal was four months pregnant when Chad Charming walks they have not seen since graduating from Auradon prep. For that they were happy because he'd done nothing but harass Evie ever since her title was reinstated after Ben became king. So they were worried about what he wanted because they weren't friends. "Queen Mal and Princess Evie, hello. Can I talk to Evie alone?"

"Sure, Evie yell if you need anything." Mal said.

Mal was worried about what Chad wanted so she went to go get Ben and Doug when she gets back with them there are signs of a struggle in Evie is missing. Her mirror is on the ground. Doug runs to pick it up hoping it will work for him so he can find Evie cause who knows what Chad will do to her.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand," Doug repeats what he has heard Evie say many times,"Where is Evie. Oh my goodness! She's been kidnapped by Chad."

The magic mirror shows Evie bound and gagged with chad and says to Evie.

"Well princess you're going to get what you wanted when you first came here and now that Fairy Godmother is out of the picture. I can have my way with you." chad laughs and smiles and moves and ungags her.

"You won't get away with this. Doug will come save me."

Chad laugh again."That Band Geek can't stop me."

Back to Mal, Ben, and Doug.

"That ass hat. I'll show him Band Geek," Doug says.

Mal speaks "Magic mirror zoom out a little." The magic mirror out a little to show Chad's apartment.

Then Ben speaks up in his kingly voice."Mal and I will get the guards and meet you there, Doug."

Doug gets in his car and get there before Ben, Mal, and the guards. Breaks the door down to find Chad raping Evie. He pulls Chad off of her start beating him. Doug yells at Chad while he is beating him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU THINK I AM JUST HELPLESS BAND GEEK. I WILL SHOW HELPLESS."

Chad takes a swing at Doug but misses. Doug turns around punches Chad in the nose and breaks it busting his hand open. Just in the royal guard comes running in and restrain Chad. Then Ben and Mal comes in behind them. Mal runs to Evie and unties her and she runs into Doug's arms. Ben hands Doug a blanket which he wraps and around Evie and scoops her up into his arms as she leads into him and cries as he takes her to the hospital.

"Doug?" Evie chokes out between sobs.

"Yes, My sweet Bluebird." Doug answers

"Don't Leave me alone please." Evie cries.

"I won't, Baby." Doug says kissing her on top of the head as they get to the hospital The only injuries Chad gave her was a broken right wrist. They have to come back next week to find out if she was pregnant or not from him. Doug busted his hand open over Chad's nose and had three snitches. After the hospital Doug took her back to their castle and never left her side. Doug just laid with her all night and hugged her close as she cried herself to sleep but before she did.

She looked up at Doug "Please don't leave me." She cried.

"I told you earlier I won't."

"But what if I am carrying his baby. What then?"

"Nothing I will still be here and I will love it like it was mine own. You are the my princess and the love of my life. Nothing will ever change that.


	3. Dr

**I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs** **except for Melissa or Amy** **in this story.**

* * *

A week later Evie is getting ready to go to her doctors appointment and Doug is getting ready for chad's first court date.

"Are you sure, E. You don't want me to go with you?" Doug after as she's getting ready to go. He has not left her side since it happened and yesterday started throwing up so Doug fears what that meant because he remembered Mal was sick before she found out she was pregnant.

"Yes, you need to make sure Chad doesn't get the council that Ben has picked to believe him and not us,"

 _Because even in the five years since then has started bringing kids over from the Isle still don't trust them cause some kids that were brought over had to be sent back because they turned out to be just like their parents._

"Because if I am that's just another thing against a baby shouldn't be made that way and he will pay for that Ben told me he's thinking about sending him to the isle.

"That's good. he needs to be there for what he did to my princess." Doug finishes and give her a kiss. "I have to stop at the store and get your surprise before I go to the courthouse."

"Really a surprise, what is it?" says Evie excited.

"You just have to wait and see. I want you to call me when you're leaving the doctors and I will meet you at the castle okay?"

" Fine, okay." Evie pours crossing her arms against chest. "I am going to text Mal and ask her to come." Doug nods and leaves. Evie grabs her phone and text Mal.

 ** _To Mal,_**

 ** _I need you to come with me to the doctor. I wouldn't let that because I have a bad feeling that I am pregnant from chad. I need my sister right now_**

 ** _From Mal,_**

 ** _Where are you?_**

 ** _To Mal,_**

 ** _At my castle._**

 ** _From Mal,_**

 ** _I'll be there in a few. Love you sis XOXO_**

 ** _To Mal,_**

 ** _Thanks, I love you too sis XOXO_**

A few minutes later Mal is at Evie's castle. Mal and Evie head out for the doctor. Evie is shaking as they wait for the results.

"Well I have some go-," the doctor says walking and looks down and see this is the young girl who was raped by Prince Chad. "Well I know you might not want to hear this but you are pregnant. You have a few choices as you know we do not believe in abortion in Auradon." Mal takes Evie's hand as the doctor continues talk," so you can keep it once it's born or give it up for adoption if the Charming family does not want it."

Evie speaks, "They have rights?"

Mal answers before the doctor." according to Auradon law. Yes but if you keep it Chad has to pay you child support it's part of the law."

"Queen Mal is correct he does."

"Ben told me he is trying to get Chad's Royal status taken away but with him being an only child it's going to take some time and maybe since this is Chad's child we will have a better shot of taking it from him because either way there will be an heir to the throne." Mal interject giving her sister some helpful advice and continue telling her sister "So the choice is up to you and Doug if you guys want to raise it or if you want to give it to Cinderella and King Charming but I think you should talk to Doug first." Mal smiles knowing what Doug told her earlier about if Evie was pregnant or not."

"Okay I will, thanks sis. "

"Okay then," the doctor said "I wrote you a prenatal vitamin and I would like to see you in a few days for a checkup and your decision if you're keeping or not so if we need to get a hold of the charming's and find out if they want to keep in mind if they don't then it will not be an heir to the charming throne you can make your appointment on your way out."

So they did Evie call Doug on the way back to the castle even ran in the castle in to Doug's arms he hugged her letting her cry on his shoulder after she stops he pulled back from her

She choked out "I'm pregnant."

"Don't worry we'll get through this I had a feeling you were going to be and before you ask me no I'm not leaving. I love you, Evie and I have ever since we met and I will never leave you and to show you I mean it."

Doug got down on one knee. "Evelyn Grace Grimhilde will you Do me the honor of marry me."

Doug pull out a small ring box and opened it to reveal a a small gold ring with diamonds and sapphire heart with the gold around the sapphire heart looking like a little crown. "Doug it's beautiful and yes I will."

Doug stood and put the ring on Evie's finger. Then there was a knock at the door. Went to go answer it and Doug followed. Evie gets to the door and opens it to find Cinderella and King Charming. Doug sees them and steps protectively in front of Evie.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There is a picture of Evie's Ring on profile.**


	4. Surpise

**I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs** **except for Melissa or Amy** **in this story.**

* * *

"So what are you two doing here. Don't you think Evie has been through enough." Doug Spat at Queen and King Charming not caring he was being rude.

"We want to say we are so sorry for the way our son has treated you princess Evie. And that we will not stand by him in the trial. We are on your side. May we come in and talk?" Cinderella said.

Doug look at Evie who nodded. Doug led the way to the parlor on the way.

Doug whispers to Evie."I think they're telling the truth. We should trust them because this makes them look bad too Cinderella is the picture of good and kindness so it makes her look like a bad mother for her that's bad because who raised her." Evie knowing all too well how people judge based on who your parents are or in Cinderella's case on who raised them. They sat down.

Cinderella started talking, "We heard what happened and I want you to know that we are here for you and Chad will be dealt with immediately. we have decided effective immediately he is no longer an heir to the Charming throne but even though you aren't married to him if you are pregnant your baby will be an heir to the throne and if you are we will be there for you and our grand baby. No matter what. In fact we will go through pregnancy together because I am a month pregnant we have not told anyone yet seeing as I just found out this morning."

Evie looks at Doug for support. Doug takes her hand the one that's not in the cast and laces his fingers through her then Evie speaks, " I'm ppper- drops Doug's hand and runs from the room where she sits against the wall and buries her head and her knees.

Then Doug gets up to follow her but Cinderella puts her hand up to stop him then she speaks,

"I'll get her." Cinderella goes out into the hall and sits next to her and pulled her into her lap. Evie doesn't realize that Cinderella she thinks it's Doug at first then she realize that when she buries her head in her shoulder and she's blonde hair but doesn't mind she cries for a few minutes.

Then Evie speaks till with tears in her eyes, "Why are you being so nice?" Cinderella looks at her with love and sadness

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like. As much to my son dismay you are not born evil even if your parents are evil. I think that's where I went wrong was letting him get by so much in high school. i should have done more to him when he attack you at school but I though he would grow out of it when he gradated but I was wrong. It makes me wonder if he even knows that i was raised by a villain."

Evie raises her head at this "You were raised by a villain?"

Cinderella looks at her shocked. "You don't know?"

Evie shakes her head. "No, we didn't have the fairy tale books on the isle and when I came here i read them all but yours because of Chad I couldn't bring myself to read it."

Cinderella sighs yet another thing her son has ruined. "Would you like for me to tell you for my point of view?"

"Sure, I think I would like that." Evie smiled as she told her story feeling closer to her. She was a nice lady and she wondered where Chad got his attitude maybe it was from his dad but by the end of her story she see that was was impossible there was no way Chad got his attitude from his father. She thought maybe he's just ass and he got it from ever having to look over his shoulder maybe he really did think he was better than everybody because of the way he grew up. When Cinderella finished she look at Evie seeing her deep in thought. Cinderella could see now why Doug love her so much you're such a thinker and she also understood why Chad tried to take advantage of her when she first came they were both using each other in the beginning but Doug showed her that she could be so much more then what her mother always told her and for that Cinderella was happy. Because in a weird way that was the same way her husband had shown her that she could be so much more than she was the two were so much alike that it was scary but Cinderella knew she doing the right thing by backing her. Maybe it would finally knock some sense into her son's head if not when Ben sends him to the island. She could have him go live with her stepmother or one of her sisters that would sure knock some sense into his head. She also made it a point to ask him when he seen him in a few hours why he thought a villains child could be nothing more than a villain. Because look at her she was none-the-less a villain. And she was the queen of charmington. And she wasn't evil.

"Well," Cinderella said pulling the young girl out of her thoughts "we should get back to Doug and Henry( **A/N that is what Google says the the prince from Cinderella is named** ). I don't want Doug to start worrying about you."

Evie stood up and offered a hand to Cinderella to help her up. Cinderella took her hand and stood up and hugged her before walking back to the parlor. As they walk in Doug stands up and goes to Evie.

"Are you okay, E?"

"Never better," Evie smiles as she and Doug sit back down, "Doug, did you know Cinderella was raised by a villain?"

Doug chuckles. "Yes, Who doesn't?"

The look on Evie face as soon as he said that, "I'm sorry." Doug apologizes.

"It's okay, hun. you didn't know that I didn't I mean I do know all the other stories why wouldn't I know that one. I know them all now though."

"Well," cinderella says me and Henry were going to meet with Chad. I know you might not be up to it but I think it would do him some good see how much he's hurt not only to admit that you might enjoy seeing me yelling at him too. I don't raise my voice much to that boy but I have a feeling I will today."

"Well hun it's up to you if but if you go. I'm going with you there's no way in hell. I'm letting you near that guy without me by your side." Doug said to Evie.

Evie looks like she was about to say no but then Cinderella said something. "And if he tries anything with me and his father standing there. Then I hate to say this about my own son but then he stupider than I thought. I'm not one who normally likes violence but I won't hesitate to let his father beat his ass."

At that king henry steps in. "And I won't hesitate to do it. That boy is getting on my last nerve. If I had done what he has done my father would have not hesitated to beat my ass and probably would have been locked in the dungeon of my own castle. As my wife is already said Evie honey if there's anything we can ever do for you then you let me know."

At this an idea popped into Cinderella's head she was pretty sure she knew what her husband would say if she asked him but the one that really has to be involved in it would have to be Evie. Cinderella whisper in her husband's ear.

"Well I think that's a great idea," he said, "But I think you need to ask Evie before we go getting all excited." King chuckled because he could see how much the excitement was growing in his wife.

Cinderella said. "Evie, honey I know this maybe weird and a little unconventional but I would like to know no let me rephrase that we would like to if if you would like to be daughter before you say anything. I know you have a bad relationship with Chad but keep in mind he won't be around much and if Ben gets his way which he probably will. hell even if Ben doesn't do it I'll do it myself it comes to that I will send my son to the island myself because one way or another. he needs to learn that's what he did was not ok by any means. One way or another he will learn that that is not how a prince acts. So what do you say?"

Evie thought about it for a second and then she looked at Doug he looked at her and they seem to have a conversation with only their eyes. Evie asks "Does that mean I would be next the for the charming throne not that it matters to me but with Chad being no longer heir and me being older than both my child and how do I say this without it being weird your soon-to-be child?" f

The charmings Exchange looks with each other then Henry speaks "well by definition but you can always defer it to the next descendant so it is totally up to you if you want to I mean since there is other heirs it doesn't have to be you I mean normally goes to the firstborn but technically since the first born has done unspeakable things that do not represent a prince or a king for that matter."

Evie looks back at Doug. "You know Doug with my real mom having no real kingdom to inherit because Sister Snow is queen there this would giving me what I have always want which was to be a queen but would you be able to handle being a king?"

"For you I would do any thing but what age do we become queen and king?"

Henry speaks "That would be 21 so 3 years seeing you guys are 19"

Evie speaks "I think I would love to because its weird how me and Cinderella are so much alike for just the half hour we were in hallway."

Cinderella smiles and says "I thought the same thing and you can call me mom now if you want."

"Sure, Momma." Evie says standing and hugged her mom.

"So when do we get to tell my new brother?" Cinderella looked at the clock well "Right now."


	5. Telling Chad

**I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs except for Melissa or Amy in this story. Please Review and follow so you know when chapter is updated.**

* * *

Evie, Doug, King Charming, and Cinderella were sat in a room in the castle waiting for Ben's guards to bring Chad so tell him what they decided. When Chad walks in and see Evie and Doug sitting next to Cinderella. "What in the hell are they doing here!?" Chad yelled at his mom.

At that Cinderella stood and walked over to her son and smacks him hard across the face. Chad stumbles at this and look back at his mother in awe. His parents have never laid a hand on him before today. "You will not speak to me in that tone of voice, young man." Cinderella said coolly to her son."And they're here because we have some stuff to discuss with you. So please sit down." Chad sat down afraid of his mother for the first time in his life.

Cinderella pulls up a chair in front of him." So," she began, "your father and I talk about if we were going to stand by you and the trial or not. And we have choose," Chad holds his breath till she speaks again "not to stand by you." Cinderella finishes and Chad loses it.

"What the hell Mom! She is nothing but a gold digger and a slut" Chad stands up knocking his chair over as he yelleh at his mom. At this his dad gets up and stands beside Evie. "Another thing," Cinderella starts but waits till her husband gets next to her because she doesn't know how her son will take the next piece of news. "first, is that I am a month pregnant and..." Evie stands up and goes behind King Charming unknown to Chad yet but her dad.

"I am too thanks to you. Doug is raising it by the way." Evie says then Doug walks over and stands beside Evie wrapping his arms around her and says "And you will never see your son or daughter if I have anything to say about it."

"You son of a bitch!" Chad hisses. "I have rights you know, you don't!"

At this Evie speaks, "Not true because Doug marrying me and I have have rights to ask Ben to revoke your rights. So I would watch it if I was you because I won't hesitate to have that talk with Ben and right now he is none-too-happy with you." Evie finishes pulling Doug's arms around her.

"YOU BITCH!" Chad yell at her and took a step forward towards Evie. At that King Charming step in between Evie and Chad.

"You little shit I've had about enough of that!" The King shouted, pinning his son against the wall and giving him a good ass whooping that is long overdue. When he is done Chad is crying and Henry says, "Now are you going to be polite or do I continue?"

"Yes sir," Chad whimpers.

"Good, now we have something else to tell you." Cinderella starts, "We are adopting Evie and she is going to be heir to the throne of Cinderellasburg until your child is old enough to become queen or King."

"What?" Chad politely so he didn't get another beating from his father.

"Your mother has fallen in love with her." Henry stated.

"Also as you probably already know king Benjamin is trying to get you sent to the isle and me and your dad are all for that. I think it will do you good see how this poor girl grew up. I am going to recommend that you go live with your step-grandmother on the isle." Cinderella explains.

"Good then I will have it easy then." Chad says earning him shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"You don't know much about your grandmother do you, Chad?" Doug asks.

"No I didn't pay attention in class when they taught that us that." Chad admitted, not knowing why they thought it would be such a problem.

"Well then you will be in for it, son," Cinderella said sadly " I am going to have Benjamin send you there for five years. So you have the chance to change before possibly coming back and you also have to apologize to everyone including Ben and the four original kids from the isle but that is only a suggestion, the council will decide your sentence which is being picked right now."

"Okay mother, are we done?" Chad asked.

"Yes." Cinderella said, "Guard! Come get my son."


	6. Picking the Council

**I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs except for Melissa or Amy** **in this story.** **Please Review and follow so you know when chapter is updated.**

* * *

Mal and Ben are sitting in court room talking about who was going to be on the council for Chad's trail. "I don't I think Queen Leah should be on the council since she has pre-existing problems with the villains kids." Former Queen Belle states.

"That should be my choice like everyone else has theirs." Queen Leah yells at Belle.

"Leah, you will not speak to my mother that way," Ben steps beside Mal already getting angry. Hearing Ben growl lowly beside her Mal puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Melissa, Amy, and Dracul, who everyone calls Drake, sits next to Mal and listens to what's going on. Knowing they are only to speak unless spoken too because everyone is still against having them there, which for Amy that is hard because of way Leah just spoke to Belle. Amy has gotten close to since she came from the lsle all those years ago.

Amy feels her eyes starting to glow but blinks it away. Mal and Mel don't see their sister's eyes because they are trying to keep Ben clam but Drake sees his sister Amy do this so he walks over to her and whispers "Are you okay,sis?"

"Yeah but if she continues to attack Belle she will find out why she should be afraid of me," she whispered back to her big brother."

"Remind me again why we let those three," Leah said pointing to Mal's siblings "on the council." at that Mal look at her clan and sees Amy's eyes as both Adam and Ben start growling.

"Ben, honey get her out of here before cherry blossom snaps. I have a feeling won't help if she does." Mal brings it to Ben's attention that Amy's eyes are glowing and that's not good.

"Guards get Leah out of here before she gets a fight started." The guards come in and after persuasion on Aurora's part Queen Leah leaves and drake manages to calm Amy down. Ben and his family which include Mal, Mel, Drake, Amy, Adam and Belle were left with thte rest of the council. Also in the room is Snow White, her husband Florian, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Aurora, Prince Philip, Audrey, Jay is now a prince since he married Audrey. Also in the room is Ariel, Eric, Mulan, and her husband Li Shang, Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Queen Clarion from never land, Pongo, Perdita, King Triton, Jasmine, Aladdin, Tiana, Naveen, Alice from Wonderland, Rapunzel, Eugene, Tarzan, Tarzan's wife Jane and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Okay now that that's crisis is avoided let's get back to figuring out it's going to be on the council for Chad's trial." Ben stated. "clearly, I will be but that's only because I'm King not because I want to be and Mal would be the same way. I mean we want to make this as fair as possible but there's no way of getting around the fact that me and Mal have to be on the council. So how about Mom and Dad. What is your choice?" Ben turn to them. He had made it very clear when he became king that he would not call his parents by their titles in the meeting because he found that disrespectful to his parents.

It was Belle who answered him. "Well seeing that we are so close to Evie. We are not going to."

"Okay, Mom. Amy, Drake, and Melissa I'm going to advise that you three not be on the council. The only reason me and your sister are going to be is because of the fact that we are king and queen." The three nod their agreement. "Snow and Florian. Yes,or no?" Snow looked her husband.

He shakes his head no then said "no because Evie is my step-sister."

"Elsa, Anna, Kristoff how about you?" Ben asks. Elsa looks at her sister and step-brother who nod.

"Yes." Elsa answers.

"Okay then. Aurora and Prince Philip?"

"Yes." they say in unison.

"Okay, Audrey and Jay?"

"No." Jay said and Audrey nodded in agreeing with her husband.

"Ariel and Eric?"

"Yes." they say.

"Mulan and Li Shang?"

"Yes." The couple responded.

"Fairy Godmother?"

"No, Ben because I am too involved with both parties."

"Okay thanks. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather?"

"Yes"

"Queen Clarion?"

"Yes"

"Pongo, and Perdita?"

"No."

"Tiana and Navee?"

"Yes."

"king Triton?"

"Yes."

"Alice?"

"Yes."

" jasmine and Aladdin?"

"Yes."

"Rapunzel and Eugene?"

"Yes."

"Tarzan and Jane?"

"Yes."

"Finally at last but not least the Seven Dwarfs?"

"No" they all say.

"Okay so that means it's me, Mal, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Aurora, Philip, Ariel, Eric, Mulan, Li Shang, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Queen Clarion, Tiana, Navee, Alice, King Triton, Jasmine, Aladdin, Rapunzel, Eugene, Tarzan, and Jane. I'd like to bring that number 25 down a bit I really think me and Mal should be in there because we are king and queen. So who wants to step down raises your hand?"

Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, queen clarion, king triton, Alice, Tarzan, and Jane raise their hands. " okay, but aurora and Phillip will you step down to make it only 15." The King asked.

"Yes." They responded.

"Okay so is there anything else we need to talk about?" just then Cinderella and King Charming come into the council room. "What are you guys doing here you know we're talking about Chad?" Ben asked. "We want to talk about his sentence. I know we have no right to have any say in it but we wanted to give a suggestion." Cinderella said Ben nods for her to continue. And and the people that's are not on the council for the trial excuse themselves from the meeting quietly except for drake, Amy, Melissa, fairy godmother, Adam, and Belle.

Cinderella continues after they have left. "We were thinking that maybe you could send him to the Isle for 5 years then he can come home, if he apologizes to Evie and everyone that he has done wrong and hurt. And just so you guys know Henry and I are not on his side." that earns Cinderella a shocked look from everyone in the room. But to everyone' what's surprise it is Mal that's speaks

"Really seriously?" Mal asked, shocked the caring Queen wouldn't stand by her son.

"Yes, Queen Mal. In fact have some news well actually two things really but the first thing is I am a month pregnant and the second thing is something I think you need to hear from your sister Evie. Evie darling!" Cinderella calls out into the hall and Evie comes in followed by Doug.

"What's wrong, sis?" Mal asked standing with Ben's help of course since she is 4 months pregnant with twins and walking over to her to give her a hug. Evie has a worry look on her face cause she doesn't know how her sister will take sudden news.

"I don't want you to overreact but," Evie starts "when Cinderella came over to my castle to tell me they are supporting me not Chad. I was upset and hurt by finding out I was pregnant because of Chad but I was also happy because Doug proposed to me. Me and Cinderella bonded and she helped me calm down when I ran out after I told her and Henry I was pregnant. She told me her story which I never read or heard before today because of Chad. You have hurt me so bad that even when they that story in class I don't hear anything about mother or father but she helps me realize that Chad didn't get his attitude from either of them because they are caring and kind. I realized he was just some stuck-up snot prince no offense Ben."

"None taken." he muttered at his adorable blue-haired sister.

Then Evie continued. "I essentially fell in love with her and Henry. And when Cinderella asked if I would be her daughter I was a little unsure at first but Doug encourage me to because he could see how much I love this woman. When we were out in the hall she did something only Doug and you Mal could do which was make me feel like I belong. No offense to any of you guys but for some reason it was always Mal and Doug that showed me that I could be more than what I was."

Cinderella walked up and put her arms around new daughter. Then Cinderella started to speak. "And trust me when I say this if anybody hurts this girl ever again they will have to me to answer to and after the treatment me and Henry just showed my son when he threatened her in front of us. It spoke volumes for how we feel girl. We have also decided that when she turns 21 she is to take over the throne of Cinderellasburg until her baby is able to because our son is no longer heir to it." at The Mention Of what Cinderella and Henry did to their son Doug Chuckles and says after Cinderella is done speaking.

"Yeah I seen it for my own eyes Cinderella slapped him hard across the face and he looked at his mother like everyone looks at your mother Mal at the coronation. Then Chad got it from his dad later by the time his dad was done with him he was crying and whimpering and actually had some respect in voice when he said yes sir."

Mal speaks " as long as this is what you want. I don't want you doing this just because you want your baby be the next heir because there are other ways to do that."

"I really do want this, Mal." Evie says.

"Okay and then we will talk about the sentence request and I will get the adoption papers sent to Cinderellasburg for you, Cinderella. Is there anything else?" Ben asks everyone shakes there head no so Ben ends the meeting and Evie tells her family she wants a family dinner to talk about her being a Charming, the baby, Doug's proposal and about the wedding.


	7. Telling everyone

**I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs except for Melissa or Amy in this story. Please Review and follow so you know when chapter is updated.**

* * *

Evie and Doug are waiting for their families to get there for the dinner where they were going to talk about everything that and their plans for moving and with Cinderella and King charming so Evie and Doug can get ready for when they take over in two short years. Since neither Doug or Evie grew up knowing that they would take over there would be some things they needed to learn. Doug had the most to learn Evie grew being castle schooled by Evil Queen. She had learn some things about running a castle but other things she would need help on like being your queen. Doug knew nothing about what to expect being a king and to tell the truth he was terrified. So he was going to ask Ben for help he had become king of all of Auradon when he was only sixteen. First to come was Evie's new parents Cinderella and king Charming then Mal, Ben, Melissa, Amy, and Drake showed up. Then Doug's parents Dopey and Lauren, Jay and Audrey in their baby girl then Carlos, Jane, and Fairy Godmother then Snow White and her husband and then finally Belle and Adam.

"Everyone dinner is ready," Evie said walking in to the family room. Then everyone followed her to the dining and took their seats. "Okay guys. I have a few things I need to tell you all. Some of you already know this but I am pregnant and unfortunately it's Chad's"

"But I am going to raise it as mine with some exceptions," Doug interjected.

Evie nodded. " I am also getting adopted by Cinderella and Henry. Me and Cinderella fell in love with each other in a mother daughter kind of way we know that this means Chad is my brother but he has been disowned which means when I turn 21. I will be queen of Cinderellasbrug my baby is old enough to take the throne. So we need all of your guys help because we want my wedding to be before I start to show Ben and Mal, would like to know if we could shadow you after the wedding to help us learn how to be king and queen we would just watch my mom and dad," Evie stops for second realizing she just called them mom and dad for the first time and blushed a little bit but Cinderella nodded her on, "but we would feel more comfortable doing it with you two and plus things that Ben and you deal with our way more harder than anything we will ever have to deal with hopefully because we won't be running all of Auradon. I know Mal is still learning but I don't need as much help as Doug does being that I was Castle schooled," Evie said not even putting the word mom in there because she wasn't a mom, "but it's Doug I'm really worried about because he didn't learn growing up how to be a King so he needs a lot of help."

" I think I can do that," Ben started, " you can meet me at my office in the castle Monday at 6 a.m. Of course you won't have as much paperwork to do as I do but you can get the gist of it."

"Thanks, Ben." Doug said. "And I want you to be my best man for the wedding"

Just then Evie doubled over in pain all the sudden. Doug ran over and felt her head she was burning up. Doug picked her up and with Ben at his side saying that they will take his limo because it will get to the hospital faster because of it being the king of Auradon limo. Mal, the others minus Fairy Godmother, Adam, Belle, Dopey, Lauren ,and Jay and Audrey's daughter piled into Cinderella and Charming and Snow's limo all praying that Evie is going to be okay. Doug rushes into the ER with Evie unconscious in his arms. Doug Tells the nurse what happened and she rushes Evie back but tells Doug he has to wait in the waiting room. He goes into one of the private waiting room and sits down and puts his head in his hands and starts crying and says to Ben his arm around the shoulders sitting next to him.

"What am I going to do, Ben? I can't lose her after all this."

"It will be okay, Doug. Evie is strong remember she had to be growing up on isle." Ben said trying to calm down his distraught friend but failing miserably at it. Ben could see how much this was tearing up Doug but it if it had been Mal in there he would be in the same state maybe worse being that he had his dad's temper and things like this really didn't help it any.

" I know but she softened over the years she is not that same girl who came from the island if anything she is becoming more of herself then what the evil queen forced her to be. And did you see how pale she look? Ben she was burning up in my arms. Being from the Isle or not a person's body can only handle so much." Doug finished up barely making it through the speech.

Just then the others walk in the room and saw the two sitting there. Ben with his arm around a crying Doug. They all feared the worst but it was Mal who spoke first and dare to ask what they were all thinking.

"Is she," Mal choke out the words, "dead?"

"No Mal, honey," Ben said calmingly to his pregnant wife hoping this didn't send her into pre term labor or anything that's the last thing they needed right now was for Mal to be right there beside Evie in the hospital. Because Ben knew it was too early for her and that would mean death for their children. And he didn't know if he can handle that losing his children and his sister. And maybe even his wife too because he knew things could go wrong during births. Especially when it was too early. " we don't know anything yet."

Mal turned it and wrapped her arms around her twin the best she could being 4 months pregnant with twins and cried into her sister's pink hair. Amy rubs her back saying you would be okay then now and Amy found Jay's strong arms wrap around the both of his little sisters as he worried for his other little sister. And then Audrey came over and jay let his wife into the huddle knowing how close his wife had gotten you all of them. Then Cinderella found the strong arms of her husband wrap around her as she cried into his shoulder for the daughter that they had just adopted and might be losing already so shortly after they lost their son. Jane turn to Carlos and cried quietly in his arms. Snow also cried into her husband shoulder for her sister. Mel turned and cried on her little brother shoulder. Drake wrapped his arms around his big sister so he had become so close with since first meeting her and finding out that they had a big sister who didn't suffer as they had as children. Just then Dr came in and said his name was Dr. Kenneth and ask who was the Evie's parents and fiance. charming and Doug good as he asked them to come with him. they followed him into the hall.

"Evie is in a coma. I don't know if she will wake up or not but I did all I could but we lost the baby. Evie came in with a temperature of 110 and her pH balance was off from the baby. Are you the father, son?"

"No," Doug chocked out, " Evie was rape."

"Well the father had a positive pH. Evie's pH is negative. If we had known that you were different we could have put her on medicine right away but because we didn't her body rejected the baby like when you get an organ donated to you," Dr Kenneth explained. "If you and Evie have children you didn't need to because her body won't survive if she wakes up."

"How soon can you check me? We're not planning any time soon but if I'm positive we will have to adopt because I can't lose her." Doug said realizing how what he says as he says it he couldn't think of living without Evie she has to wake up.

"Well I can check you now all I need is a blood sample. And like I said before we can put her on medicine if you guys decide you want children and your pH balances are different but those children have to be planned to be able to put that plan into effect"

"Okay," Doug said as Kenneth called over a nurse and told her to take Doug to get him tested. As they walked away with the nurse he looked in Cinderella's eyes and saw the sadness and worry.

"Can we see her?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes I will show you to her room but I only want six people in the room at one time I don't want it to be too much I seen how many people were in the waiting room family I presume."

"Yes I am going to go tell the others baby you go see our daughter I will be there after I tell the rest of the family I assume a few will be coming back with," charming says Cinderella. Cinderella nodded then doctor when Charming got back to the waiting room everyone stood up as he as he came in room waiting to hear what happened to Evie. charming made everyone sit back down. " Evie is alive but her baby didn't fare so well. Evie had a temperature of 110 and her pH was off because Chad had a positive pH and Evie's is negative the doctor said it is like when you get an organ donated if you and the father don't have the same pH your body and reject the baby. He also said if they had known they could have gave her medicine right away when she was at that first appointment but because it was..." charming let the silence hang in the air for a moment before he finished. "Rape. There was nothing they could do,"

"So what you're telling me is my sister almost died because of your son!" Amy said standing up yelling at king Charming not caring that she was being disrespectful to that that was her sister lying in there and almost died. Amy could feel her eyes starting to glow. Mal looked over and noticed this standing up the best she could being 4 months pregnant with twins walk over and put a calming hand on your sister shoulder and turn her sister to look at her.

"Cherry blossom," Amy turned her red eyes on Mal. Mal knowing how her sister could get said again, "Cherry Blossom." Mal felt her own eyes start glowing green, "Clam down. Getting into a fight will not help our sister." Mal stared at her sister for a moment with her green eyes glowing meeting Amy's red glowing ones then Amy spoke to her twin.

"How can you stand by," and yelled back at her twin their eyes still glowing."Tell me to calm down when could have been avoided. If Chad just mind his own damn fucking business and stay away from our sister. THIS MAN SON!" Amy said yelling pointing backwards where king Charming was sitting looking frightened by what was going on in front of him. Just then Drake stepped up too. And turned Amy on him.

"AMY," Amy's head snapback towards drake. Mal's faded back to their normal color as their big brother to hold of the situation as he always is. He always seem to be able to snap Amy out of it Mal couldn't. Amy's eyes begin to soften but not completely go out looking in her brothers deep blue ones glowing blue. Amy growls a little at her brother then it turned into a little bit of a whimper as her eyes faded all the way back to their normal color. Drake seen that he faded his eyes back to. He knew Amy was no match for him. he was the strongest out of the four of them. But sometimes Amy was stubborn and would fight him on it that's what he loves about his little sister was the fact that she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in but neither was Mal but Mal had learned that in Auradon violence was never the answer. Amy still struggle with that sometime but his littlest sister being that Mal was older was way more stubborn. Of course he had always been the most level-headed of the maleficent children besides Mel it wasn't really raised by either maleficent or Diego. Something that always told drake that Mal, Mel, and Amy for more than just his half siblings he had this terrible feeling that they were his full blood sisters knowing the way his father idolize maleficent. Drake it always also thought that maybe he was more level headed because of the fact he was raised by his father. And didn't have to deal with his mothers abuse not to say that his father but it was nothing compared to what maleficent could you too Amy and Mal. A few times they had come running who him crying when they were little and he would sooth them and they would fall asleep in his lap. Of course he always enjoyed it though because he got to watch his sisters's sleep peacefully away from the terror that was their mother.

"Brother, how can you stand and not worry about sister." Amy asked shaking drake from his thought.

"Because I can see the love this man has for our sister before this happens I don't think he ever laid eyes on our sister," Drake said looking over at King Charming for confirmation.

"No," King Charming said in a deep voice then thought. "Maybe I had in passing going from council meeting to council meeting with Ben but never paid much attention but if I had known what's my son was doing before he did it I would have put a stop to it before it even happened because I am not one who believes in laying hands on the woman well I mean not one that isn't evil your mother is the exception I would lay my hand..."

Ben interrupted knowing Amy and that would help the situation "I don't think you should finish that sentence you're not helping your case, Sir." Ben said using his kingly voice trying to sound respectful but it was hard when his family involved.

King Charming nodded. "Yes I guess it wouldn't." Charming said standing up walking over to Amy and taking her hands Amy jerk this but then look into his eyes and he began,"Amy, I will never begin to understand why you are the way you are but I only hope that you can look in my eyes and see the love I have for your sister."

Amy jerked her hands away. "So you tell me will you still be adopting my sister even without her," Amy breathed trying not to let her eyes start glowing again but not doing a very good job keeping a handle her emotions as always" without being pregnant with your son's child?"

"Amy believe me when I say this. Boy is no longer my child. He will not be my child until he makes it up to his sister and so help me God if he lays another hand on Evie in a bad way. Ben will have to send me to the Isle." King Charming said in his kingly.

At that Ben spoke up "Sir, no disrespect but why exactly would I do that?" Smile knowing what King Charming was going to say but Amy needs to hear it. Ben knew Amy way too well to know that she wouldn't believe it unless she heard it from Kings Charming's mouth.

"Because I will murder my own son." King Charming said. Amy look to Ben for confirmation about what charming just says Ben nodded then she looked to Mal to knowing if her twin was lying she would be able to tell. Mal nodded as she walked up to then and put his arms around her showing that they were together on this because Mal has learned from the council meetings that what Charming meant he said and that Charming meant every word that he said.

"Okay, so can we see her and by we I mean me, Mal, Jay, and Carlos." Amy asked.

"Amy," Jay started, " I need to get Audrey and my baby girl home it's late. I can see, our sister in the morning. she'll be there." knowing full well if something happen he would be one of the first ones called if not he bolt up in bed the moment his body realize something was wrong. Like he had when Mal ran away to the island that one time ( **A/N this is a reference to descendants 2 that's coming out on July 18 I only know she ran away because I've seen the trailer nothing too big to spoil** ) .

"Me and Jane need to get home too you, Mal, and Ben then go." Carlos stated.

"Okay, can we?" Amy asked again.

"Yes but there can only be 6 in the room at one time so everyone else can go get some sleep. It's late and some of you have kingdoms to tend to in the morning and Jobs get to and I also believe some of you have school," looking to the ones who we're in college being Carlos, Jane, Jay, Audrey, and Drake.


	8. Hosptil

**I don't own descendants but I do own any OCs except for Melissa or Amy in this story. Please Review and follow so you know when chapter is updated.**

* * *

Cinderella walked in to see her new daughter lieing there so still and as pale as sheets the only color on her face was the makeup so always wore. She pulled up a chair her bed took her hand and held it and started rubbing the back her hand with her thumb. After a few minutes Doug came in the room and went to Evie's other side and did the same thing. Then Doug looked up at Cinderella.

"Are you still adopting her even without the baby?"

"Of course. I love her. Why wouldn't I?

" i just though maybe you were only doing it cause of the baby."

"Of course not. I love her. When she told me that she didn't know my story when I told her. She was surprised. I believe God sent Evie to me. All her life just like Mal all she wanted was make her parent to be proud of her. You help realize she more then just a pretty face but their are other things that she need to learn that only parents can teach. I know you love her but she need adults that she can look up to just like you look up to Laura and Dopey?"

"I didn't realize you cared that much about her already." Doug smiled "But what are people going to say about you adopting her without carrying a Charming?"

"Doug, I don't care what they think because if a plain country girl can marry a prince then it's possible that God sent me. Don't get me wrong i love Chad and and the baby that i am carrying but i have always wanted a girl. I have a feeling that the baby i am carrying is a boy. So having Evie means a lot to me. She is the baby I never had and I am going to be the mother that Evie has always wanted but never got but deserves."

Just then Mal, Ben, and Amy walks in. Amy looks at Evie and a tear rolls down her check cause she looks like she is dead. Mal buries her face in Ben's shoulder crying. Cinderella stands up out of her chair letting go of Evie's hand and said.

"I think I will leave you kids alone with her," Cinderella leans downs and gives Evie a kiss on top on the head and says to Evie because the Dr said Evie might be able to hear them, "I love you, baby girl. Mommy will be back tomorrow ." Then she turned and to go find her husband so they could go home to bed. Amy and Mal looked surprised as Cinderella left. Ben chuckled at his wife and sister-in-law.

"What's so funny, Ben?" Mal asked.

"It's just I thought she only doing it because of chad. Well i was wrong maybe the old Cinderella is coming out by that I mean the how caring she was before she met charming." Ben explained.

"So how is she doing, Doug?" Mal asked sitting down in Cinderella's chair beside Evie's bed and taking her sister's hand.

"So far so good but she still hasn't woke up. I can't lose her, Mal." Doug said trying not to cry.

"I understand I feel same way but I understand how you feel too. Because if Ben was in this bed I would feel the same way." Mal smiled at Doug.

"Don't worry she will wake up . i can feel it with my magic," Amy said walking over and putting her hand on Evie as she spoke, "It will just take some time."

"I hope you are right," Doug sighed. "You guys should go home and get some rest. I will call you if something happens cause you guys have a kingdom to take care of."

"Are you sure, Doug? We can stay for a little bit." Ben said.

"Yes go home. I will be fine. I am going to stay here still she wakes up and can go home because I can't be home in that big castle all by myself without her it will just make me feel worst." Said Doug.

They all nodded and Ben helped Mal up for her chair and left. Amy went back to her house in her pink bug car and Mal and Ben took the limo back to the beast's castle. Once they were in the car. Mal sighed and leaned back against Ben and said. "Ben, I am worried about Doug. What if Cherry Blossom is wrong?"

"I know but all we can do is be there for him as much as he will let us." Ben said.

As the days went on Doug sat by Evie's bedside never leaving. Doug also kept Dizzy up to date on Evie's condition being that she was at Auradon Prep. Cinderella came by and sat with him and got to know him and he told her about Evie although he didn't know much about her childhood. Evie never wanted to talk about it so he didn't push. He thought if she wanted him to know she would tell him. Ben, Mal, and Amy came by at night for awhile and sat with him. Snow came by sometimes to see her. Doug's parent check on him about three times a week. But it had been a month. Evie showed no signs of waking up. Doug, Snow, Cinderella, and King Charming were waiting for Dr Kenneth to come give a check up on Evie. When Amy Comes running in the room out of breath.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Doug asked standing up.

Still out of breath "I think I think I..." finally catching her breath." i I think i know how we can wake up Evie. Snow when you were in a coma. what woke you up?"

"Well True love's kiss of course," Snow said, "But I was Cursed by the Evil Queen."

"Yes but still Evie has Magic in her blood maybe when she had a miscarriage. It messed up her magic and now only True love's kiss will save her. It 's worth a shot." Amy shrugged.

"Okay at least we have something we can try can." Doug says walking over to Evie's right side. "Well here goes nothing," Doug leans down and kisses her at first it doesn't look like it worked but then she opens her eyes and throws her arms around Doug. Amy texts Dizzy to get there ASAP Evie is awake.


	9. Rewrite

**I AM REWRITING CHAPTERS 1 THUR 3 SO I WILL POST A CHAPTER TO TELL YOU WHEN TO GO BACK AND REREAD THOSE CHAPTERS IF YOU ARE NEW TO READING THIS AFTER THAT CHAPTER IS POSTED JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT AND GO THE CHAPTER CALLED SHE IS AWAKE.**


	10. Updated

**Please Go back and Reread 1 thur 3 now**


End file.
